couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Percabeth
Percabeth is the romantic pairing of characters Percy, son of Poseidon, and Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Percy and Annabeth were best friends before they started dating. Percy Jackson & the Olympians ''The Lightning Thief'' Percy and Annabeth were just friends in The Lightning Thief. ''Annabeth's first words about Percy were "He's the one..." as she is talking to Chiron. ''The Sea of Monsters Percy and Annabeth's friendship becomes closer, but they fight more in this book. After Percy catches Annabeth before she can reach the sirens, Annabeth says something to Percy that we can't hear because he never took the wax out of his ears. After they win the chariot race and Percy calls Tyson his brother for the first time, Annabeth kisses Percy on the cheek. ''The Titan's Curse'' Percy freaks out when Annabeth goes missing. When Annabeth is safe and Artemis announces she will be choosing a new lieutenant, Percy thinks it will be Annabeth. He starts stammering, trying to convince Annabeth not to do it. He never gets to finish telling her he doesn't want her to go and become a Hunter, as Artemis asks Thalia. ''The Battle of the Labyrinth Sally calls Percy and Annabeth's get-together a date, and Percy tries to convince her it's not. Annabeth gets jealous when Percy memorizes Rachel Elizabeth Dare's phone number. Percy and Annabeth were 14 years old when Annabeth kissed Percy. Then Mt. Saint Helens explodes, and he is on a one-way trip to Ogygia. When Percy gets back, he seems to pretend that the kiss never happened. ''The Last Olympian Percabeth has some bumps in the road when Rachel seems to take a liking to Percy, and kisses him at the beginning of The Last Olympian. When he sees Annabeth at Camp, he begins to think that she's starting to become "seriously beautiful". Annabeth becomes Percy's lifeline when he dips in the River Styx, and he tries to confront her about it at the end of The Last Olympian. She kisses him, and then Clarisse ruins the moment by shouting "Well, it's about time!" They are then thrown into the lake, where they have the "best underwater kiss of all time." Before Percy goes missing, they start officially dating. Heroes of Olympus ''The Lost Hero'' Annabeth is devestated at the beginning of The Lost Hero ''because she can't find Percy. As she does try to find him, she encounters a few new friends, Jason, Piper, and Leo. They help her in her journey throughout the series to try and find him. ''The Son of Neptune When Hera takes Percy's memory, he only remembers one name: Annabeth. He remembers her blonde hair, and how she would always kiss him when he did something stupid. He is reluctant to share the memory of Annabeth, thinking it will go away, but he shares it with Hazel and Frank. Two of his new friends he made at Camp Jupiter. ''The Mark of Athena'' Percabeth is reunited in the beginning of'' The Mark of Athena'', and Annabeth finds out Percy is praetor. They hug, kiss, and then Annabeth judo-flips him. This alarms some of the surrounding Romans, but then Reyna remarks, "Are you sure you're not Roman, Annabeth? Or Amazon?" They spend a lot of time together on the Argo II, ''and they accidentally fell asleep at the stables (they got in BIG trouble with Coach Hedge). There she confesses she has had a crush on him ever since she was 12. Percy has trouble letting Annabeth go as she goes on a solo quest to find the Mark of Athena. He finds her as the Arachne's lair closes in, and they fall into Tartarus. ''The Blood of Olympus Percy is really protective of Annabeth since coming back from Tartarus. When Annabeth and Piper are chosen to go on a quest, he gets so concerned that he blows up the ship’s toilets. Later, when Percy, Annabeth and Piper go with the ''gemini, ''and find the place where the rivalry between Athena and Poseidon started, Percy tells Annabeth that the rivalry is now over. Category:Couples that already exist Category:Couples Category:Demigod Category:Characters Category:Ricks property Category:The House of Hades